His Burden to Bear
by Drusilla85
Summary: At Lukedonia. Following the battle with the current Lord and the clan leaders. Rai, Frankenstein and the trio returned to Rai's mansion to rest and recover from their injuries. However, they discovered that Frankenstein's battle is not quite over.


Story setting after the Lukedonia arc. Dedicated to the Noblesse mangaka and Frankenstein

**His Burden to Bear**

After the battle at Lukedonia, Rai, Frankenstein and RK-4 (excluding Regis) returned to the mansion in the forbidden area.

As they enter the living room, Rai took a seat at a comfortable armchair near the fireplace. Takeo and Toa helped M-21 to walk towards the lounge sofa and the trio sat down there. Frankenstein disappeared into the corridor and several minutes later, he returned with a pot of freshly brewed tea. Rai's eyes lighted up at the smell of the tea. "I brought some tea from Seoul, Master. There is no fresh food in the mansion at the moment, but I would request for some ingredients from the castle, " Frankenstein said, as he poured the tea. Rai nodded in approval.

"Please excuse me, Master, as I tend to their injuries," Frankenstein bowed to Rai. Rai looked at M-21, Takeo and Tao. Then he took a sip of his tea.

Frankenstein looked at the trio. "I would need to look at your injuries now. It could be serious as they were inflicted by Rael's soul weapon. Follow me." He started walking towards a dark corridor, switching on the lights as he walked through it.

M-21, Takeo and Tao stood up and glanced at Rai nervously. Rai continued to sip his tea, so they followed Frankenstein. As they left the room, Rai looked at their direction and sighed. "I must recover my strength now, as he will need me later," Rai thought.

The four of them walked through the dimly lit, but spacious corridor. M-21, Takeo and Tao looked around the place in awe. Beautiful wall lamps and many mahogany doors were located on both sides of the corridor. "We are in the East wing, where the bedrooms are. Please help yourselves to any of the bedroom and the clothes in the wardrobe, although they are a bit formal and out-of-fashion." Frankenstein said to the enhanced humans.

Then, they turned into a corner and went down a hanging spiral stair. The area was dark until Frankenstein switched on the lights. Rai's knights found themselves in a large hall, with 8-10 beds on one side of the hall and laboratory-like equipments on the opposite side.

Frankenstein went to a workbench and picked up a pair of glasses. He looked at it amusingly and blew off the dust from the glasses. As he put it on, he turned to the trio, "This is the infirmary. As you can see, it's not as advanced as the lab in Seoul, but it's very well equipped." After M-21, Takeo and Tao take their place on the bed, Frankenstein assessed their condition and commenced their treatment.

Several hours later...

"It's all done. Fortunately, there is nothing serious. But to facilitate you recovery, you should go to the bedrooms and get some sleep." said Frankenstein as he took of his glasses and wipe it clean. Takeo looked at Tao, "The T2 was better than the D. Usually I would feel exhausted after using D, but at the moment, I'm not experiencing that." Tao nodded in agreement.

Frankenstein grinned in satisfaction. "Of course. I have told you, there should be no side effects." M-21 started getting up and looked at Frankenstein intensely. "Will you be alright?"

Frankenstein looked at him in surprise, then smiled. "You're too noisy. I don't need you to be concerned about me. Now, please go so that I can do something for my injuries."

The trio left Frankenstein and went up the spiral stairs. "Do you think the boss would be ok?" asked Tao as they walked to their rooms. Takeo shrugged, "But what can we do? Frankenstein is the one who has been healing us. His knowledge is far superior in these matters." He paused, "Even about firearms, he knows more than me." M-21 kept silent as they enter their rooms. "He's a bit too cheerful after that battle. And that soul weapon...it's aura is too dark...dangerous," he thought. He felt as if something awful is going to happen, but he was unsure.

In the infirmary...

Frankenstein took off his shirt and sat on a bed. Both of his arms are bruised and he felt abnormal "pins-and-needles" -like sensation on them. He found a pain-relieving cream which worked in the past, and put it on his arms. He groaned in pain as he massaged the cream evenly on his arms. "I only used the Dark Spear briefly, and the consequences is more severe. How stupid, I almost lose myself! Luckily, nothing happened after I fought with Rael in Seoul, but how about this time?" Frankenstein thought grimly. He quickly put on a new shirt, got up, went up the stairs and walked towards the living room. "I should sleep and get some rest too. Otherwise, IT will truly devour me. But first, I wonder if Master has gone to bed?"

Frankenstein was surprised to see Rai still sitting in the armchair, reading an old musty book. Frankenstein reached the teapot, which seemed empty, and started cleaning up, "Master, you should go to bed and rest now." Rai looked at Frankenstein. "Your arms?" Frankenstein smiled, "Oh, I've put on a healing balm. I will also go to sleep soon." Rai continued to look at him, making Frankenstein feel uncomfortable. Then, Rai put the book down and got up to go to his room in the North wing. Frankenstein sighed in relief and continued cleaning.

Then, he went to his room, which was also in the North wing. After he undressed, he checked his arms. The injuries from Rajak's soul weapon had healed but the pain was still present. He sighed, "Hopefully, tonight I'll be spared from my nightmares." Then, he went to bed.

In the middle of the night...

M-21, Takeo and Tao were suddenly awakened from their sleep. Still in their boxers, they got up and went out to the corridor. They saw each other, and the look of terror in each other's faces. M-21 stammered, "That aura...". He and Takeo started running towards the living room, "It can't be...". Tao was still in shocked, then ran after the two of them "Boss...what's going on?". They reached the living room and stopped. M-21 looked around and ran towards the North wing, "Here."

At the North wing, they ran until they reached a door that was emitting a dark aura from within. The trio could hear faint cries and pleas from the room, but they felt glued to the floor and unsure if they should enter. Then, they saw a shadowed figure walking towards them from the other end of the North wing. Rai emerged, wearing a white sleeping robe. "Rai-nim," the trio felt relieved to see him.

As Rai enter Frankenstein's bedroom, the trio took a deep breath and gathered their courage. What they saw and hear brought grief to their hearts. Lying in the bed near the window, with the moonlight shining on him, was Frankenstein. They saw that he was still asleep, but his dark aura was emitting furiously and violently from his form. His breathing was quick and shallow. His body twisting around, and his upper limbs on his side, rigid, gripping and tearing the bedsheet. As he groaned in pain, they could hear him say, "No, please...don't hurt them...no...no...Power...I need power...to be strong...to protect them...Ugh..."It grieves them to see Frankenstein, who healed them, sheltered them and gave them work, reduced to that condition. As they follow Rai and drew closer to Frankenstein, they also saw that his facial expression was that of fear and pain, and cold sweat covered his body. M-21, Takeo and Tao frowned. They had never seen him like this, and they didn't ever want to.

Takeo turned to Rai, "Is there any way to help him?" Rai sat on Frankenstein's bed, right beside him. Then he put his hand firmly on Frankenstein's forehead. Frankenstein stopped struggling and opened his eyes. "Master...I...I..." "Sleep," Rai whispered. "You are my servant, and I am your strength. No harm shall come unto you, so sleep." Then, Rai's crimson eyes glowed and slowly, the dark aura faded and disappeared completely. Soon, he stopped groaning but his breathing was still quick and shallow, and his body was still stiff. Rai kept his hand on Frankenstein, looking at him with watchful eyes.

The trio felt relieved and waited with Rai. Tao spoke, "He looks tired." Takeo and M-21 remained silent. After Frankenstein's breathing became normal and his body relaxed, Rai and the enhanced humans left the room. M-21 asked Rai, "Why is his soul weapon so dark? Why does the user suffer a severe side effect?" Takeo and Tao also waited for Rai's answer. Rai responded sadly, "To give birth to the Dark Spear, he must pay a heavy price. And he must bear the burden of that price." Then, Rai turned around and returned to his room.

Rai's knights walked back to their rooms in silent, each with his own thoughts. "Give birth to a weapon? He made the soul weapon? That's not surprising as he has extensive knowledge to create a lot of things, " Takeo broke the silence. "That means the boss is not a clan leader?" Tao said. M-21 remained silent. "That person is not like the Union. He's not. He can't be. And if he did, he only experimented on himself, right? It's not like he did it on others." thought M-21. "He'll be fine," Tao said suddenly. "Rai-nim helped him, so he'll be fine tomorrow." Takeo smiled, "You're right. We should believe in Rai and Frankenstein. He's strong. I'm sure tomorrow he'll wake us up early to do some errands. " M-21 smirked, but then he groaned, "Damn, we don't have any food. He'll wake us up super early to get ingredients for Rai's breakfast. And I bet he wants us to clean this dusty mansion." The other two groaned. "Then, we should get as much sleep as possible."

*The End*


End file.
